1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control device of an electric treadmill, and more particularly, to a treadmill in which the walking speed can be controlled by rhythm and intensity of music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the living space in the big cities becomes smaller and smaller so that the place for walking becomes less and less. Moreover, the busy life in the modern time leads to having less time for exercise. Thus, the health is much influenced.
Accordingly, a treadmill for indoor exercise was developed. According to related reports, the treadmill is one of the most popular exercisers. The conventional passive type treadmill has been replaced by electric treadmills degree by degree. The walking belt is driven by a motor while the rotational speed of the motor can be adjusted by operators in accordance with their personal needs.
However, the way to adjust the rotational speed of motor is no other than the electrical control by changing the voltage or current or the mechanic control by shifting, magnetic and braking mechanisms. Regardless of which mode is used to control the speed of the walking belt, it is operated at a certain preset speed. When the operator uses it for a longer time, he will find that it""s monotone, thereby being tired of this kind of exercise and not reaching the expected body shaping effect.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a speed control device of an electric treadmill whose driving motor changes its speed according to the rhythm and the intensity of music while the operator adjusts his speed to the music rhythm so that the speed of music, motor and operator is identical to one another, thereby enhancing the exercise fun and not having the tired feeling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speed control device of an electric treadmill in which the music controlling the rotational speed of the motor can be sent to a headphone of the operator in the way of infrared transmission. Accordingly, the operator can be fully integrated into the music rhythm without being interfered by outside noise during the exercise session, thereby reaching the effect of combination of listening to music and taking exercise.